<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Circles by kmcameron, sadstrikers (kmcameron)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515515">Circles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmcameron/pseuds/kmcameron'>kmcameron</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmcameron/pseuds/sadstrikers'>sadstrikers (kmcameron)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Sharing a Bed, andrew is an angel, its basically a angel &amp; death au, neil is death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmcameron/pseuds/kmcameron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmcameron/pseuds/sadstrikers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Smoke circled two figures, one perched a good distance from the ledge and one balanced between life and death. An Angel and a Death God.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Andrew hummed and motioned for him to elaborate. </p>
<p>“Not until he’s dead.” Death seemed to shrink back into himself until he was nothing but darkness. At the last moment, before his body completely disappeared, he reached a hand out and dropped something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this chapter is quite short because it’s just a small idea i took and ran with (:</p>
<p>anyways i hope you enjoy !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Maybe you should try it sometime.” Death smiled, although it wouldn’t really be considered a smile; rather a twitch at the corner of his lips. “The whole fear of heights thing doesn’t really suit you.” </p>
<p>“I’m millenniums old, you’re but a mere child.” The Angel grimaced. Nathaniel, or the latest Death God Andrew had encountered, tracked really, only fell backwards from the roof. </p>
<p>Why Andrew kept company with such morons was beyond his own knowledge at this point. A moment later the fire haired immortal stepped up beside Andrew from a pocket of darkness. </p>
<p>He seemed to contemplate how to approach the Angel before settling into the harsh concrete of the apartment building’s roof. Below him his mother slept on, not knowing that they were being followed by more than one immortal creature. </p>
<p>Nathaniel took a second to breathe, the Angel said his name was Andrew- that he was here to help. </p>
<p>Guardian Angel, Nathaniel’s mind finally settled on.</p>
<p>“How’d you find me?” All traces of humor were gone from his eyes, the shimmering blue now drab when compared. </p>
<p>That was Andrew’s task. A grueling one that had him hunting this particular Death for a few thousand years.</p>
<p>“You’re hard to track.” The aura around the Angel glimmered, showing Nathaniel a sliver of his true being. </p>
<p>“So I’ve been told,” Nathaniel reached out towards the open sky. “although I’m not quite done yet.”</p>
<p>Andrew hummed and motioned for him to elaborate. </p>
<p>“Not until he’s dead.” Death seemed to shrink back into himself until he was nothing but darkness. At the last moment, before his body completely disappeared, he reached a hand out and dropped something. </p>
<p>Andrew didn’t look down to the concrete until many hours later when the sun had just began to rise, when it was his time to leave this place. A simple piece of metal, fashioned from maybe a hundred years in the future. </p>
<p>A riddle of sorts, Andrew mused. </p>
<p>The answer to the question he had yet to ask the young Death God. </p>
<p>A key.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for all the kudos &amp; comments on my first post !</p><p>enjoy (:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two meet up every so often, but it’s thousands of years later when they decide to stick together. Andrew dislikes this century and shows as much with a frown that always tugs at his lips. </p><p>Nathaniel shows up out of nowhere, his appearance to mortals has changed, but not to Andrew. Muddy brown covers red hair and icy blue eyes.</p><p>“Who are you fooling?” Andrew asks, sliding down the wall of a dingy alley. His jacket scruffs against the bricks as he settles a heavy gaze on the other boy. </p><p>“Him.” Nathaniel seethes, his lips pulling back into an almost frightening grin. If Andrew was anyone else he might’ve tucked tail and ran, but it was always them wasn’t it?</p><p>“Hm,” Andrew pulls out a cigarette and lights up, Nathaniel takes it from his hand and takes a puff before giving it back. And so it goes, the two chain smoke until Andrew decides to leave. </p><p>This time Nathaniel follows him. </p><p>—</p><p>“How can someone who cares so little own this?” A loft, Andrew owns a loft. Nathaniel let out a laugh, “You have so much.” </p><p>Things. Nathaniel has never had this luxury, the buying, owning, staying. Andrew reminds himself that in no time the Death God will be gone again and their chase will continue.</p><p>Cat and mouse, Andrew thinks idly as Nathaniel makes himself comfortable on the couch, if the cat was lazy and the mouse was a rabbit. Maybe fox and rabbit fit better, he couldn’t decide.</p><p>A television show is playing in the background but neither of them care to watch it. Nathaniel is coated in new scars that peaks a long dead, silent part of Andrew’s mind. </p><p>And so the game has begun. A truth for a truth, no lies. Andrew goes first, getting up to rummage through his bedroom before returning to Nathaniel. </p><p>“What does this mean?” A key is dangling from what looks to be a worn necklace. Andrew had stopped wearing it years ago when he lost hope of ever seeing the other Being again. </p><p>“You said no lies, I cannot tell you yet. Thank you for keeping up with it.” He offers, although it means little to Andrew. “Ask something else.” </p><p>“Scars.” Andrew says simply. </p><p>“I think you know the answer.” </p><p>Andrew leaves the room and doesn’t return for the night, he assumes Nathaniel will be gone in the morning anyhow. </p><p>What fun is a game of truths if the other is not willing to give any, Andrew thinks as he at last falls asleep.</p><p>—</p><p>The morning arrives, Andrew pulls himself from bed and takes a shower, changing before coming into the kitchen. Nathaniel is leaning against the counter, purple smudged beneath his eyes tells Andrew that he didn’t sleep. Not well at least. </p><p>“Morning.” Nathaniel grumbles, a pot of coffee dripping behind him. </p><p>Andrew doesn’t return the greeting, opening the fridge and pulling out some sort of chocolate. It’s definitely not meant for breakfast. </p><p>Nathaniel snorts, “Chocolate?”</p><p>“If I’m going to live forever, might as well.” </p><p>“Your body doesn’t change?” Nathaniel asks, effectively startup the game again.</p><p>“No, I am immortal. I chose what body I wanted to inhabit the moment I touched foot onto this miserable planet.” Andrew explains. Possibly the only explanation he’s given anyone. “And yours.”</p><p>“I am not from grace, it changes. I am stuck in a mortal’s body with an immortal soul.” </p><p>“What about aging?” </p><p>“What of it? I will still age, just extremely slow.” </p><p>Andrew takes it for what it’s worth and moves on. He grabs sugar, milk, and creamer from the fridge and pours two mugs. </p><p>“Were you trying to poison me?” Nathaniel sneers towards the mass amount of sugar Andrew has just mixed into his mug.</p><p>“When will you leave.” Andrew asks, ignoring Nathaniel’s whining.</p><p>“Whenever you wish for me to leave.” </p><p>“You will run as soon as I let my eyes off you.” Andrew counters, turning away from the other boy to prove a point. </p><p>“I will not.” </p><p>“Take the disguise off and we can barter.” Andrew sneers, the only emotion he’s shown in quite sometime. “It sickens me.”</p><p>“You will be damning both of us if I am to stay.” Nathaniel states, pushing the disguise away as if he has pulled away a Halloween mask. </p><p>“I am God’s child, he is but another Death. He dwindles in power each moment you are alive.” Andrew says focusing his almost golden eyes onto Nathaniel, “That is why he hunts you right? If we are to make a deal you will tell me everything, you will not lie or cheat me.” </p><p>“A deal with the devil.” Nathaniel smiles that cruel twist of lips. “In honor of that you will give me your protection.”</p><p>The deal is made as quickly as Nathaniel is done speaking. An ancient link is now held between the two boys, almost like a string that if pulled the other could feel it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tumblr: sadstrikers</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr: sadstrikers</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>